The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-35-9’. ‘UF12-35-9’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-11-1’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-35-9’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF12-35-9’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-35-9’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-1-1’ (unpatented), ‘UF12-35-9’ has bright bronze-orange leaves with distinct purple midveins and yellow stems, while ‘UF11-1-1’ had leaves colored dark orange-red with gold banding around the edges. ‘UF11-1-1’ was eliminated from the breeding program in 2012 and is no longer in existence.
When ‘UF12-35-9’ is compared to the commercial cultivar Keystone Kopper™ ‘UF09-08-87’ (commercial, unpatented), both plants have a striking orange foliage color but ‘UF12-35-9’ has a lighter orange tone, which makes its purple midveins more contrasting than Keystone Kopper™ ‘UF09-08-87’. ‘UF12-35-9’ also has a more vigorous upright growth habit with more lateral branching and larger leaves than Keystone Kopper™ ‘UF09-08-87’.